


Fever

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [16]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

.

“Here, bite down on this.”

“No.”

“C’mon Bodie. You know you want—”

“No!”

“Stop being so pathetic. You made me—”

“No, forget it, let’s just do it. We’ve got plans.”

“If you don’t put it in your mouth right now we’re not doing anything. You’re not the only one who can be bloody stubborn.”

“…”

“Now close your mouth, you _know_ how this works.”

“…”

“Christ, not _that_ hard, you’ll break it!”

“Ysnusray.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“…”

“All right, time’s up Bodie… So you’re right, you’re not running a temperature.”

“Told you!”

"Careful, or I'll get out my rectal thermometer."

"Promises, promises!"

 

.


End file.
